Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was published and developed by Sega for the PS4. Playable Characters This is the first Winter Olympics installment to feature guest characters for the events. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. Guests * Larry (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom) * Ludwig (Cross Country Skiing) * Pauline (Freestyle Skiing - Moguls) * Funky Kong (Halfpipe) * Toadette (Short Track Relay) * Rosalina (Figure Skating, Dream Figure Skating) * Diddy Kong (Luge) Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Metal Sonic * Blaze * Vector Guests * Eggman Nega (Ski Jumping Large Hill - Individual) * Rouge (Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross, Dream Ski Cross) * Espio (Snowboard Slopestyle) * Jet (Snowboard Cross, Dream Snowboard Cross) * Omega (Short Track 1000m) * Zazz (Curling) * Zavok (4-man Bobsleigh, Dream Bobsleigh) Rookies * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Brennan * Saben * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani Guests * Dan (Alpine Skiing Downhill) * Sunshine (Ski Jumping Large Hill - Team) * Jacob M. (Biathlon) * Cassidy (Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom) * Nick B. (Speed Skating 500m) * Jarod (Ice Hockey, Dream Ice Hockey) * Hailey S. (Skeleton) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Corden * Isabel Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 26 events in the game. There are 21 Olympic events and 5 Dream events. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill - Individual * Ski Jumping Large Hill - Team * Cross Country Skiing * Biathlon * Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross * Freestyle Skiing - Moguls * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Halfpipe * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Ice Hockey * Curling * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Bobsleigh Locations Mario Series * Cool, Cool Mountain from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Mount Wario from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Ski Cross) Sonic Series * Casino Park from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Red Gate Bridge from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) Songs These are the songs you can use in Figure Skating and Dream Figure Skating. Figure Skating * Wizards of Winter by Trans-Siberian Orchestra * Let It Go from Disney's ''Frozen * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed Dream Figure Skating Mario Medley * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Bowser Battle from Super Mario 64 * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Medley * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Dr. Eggman Showdown from Sonic Lost World * Friends from Sonic Mania Mario & Sonic Medley * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy Music There are a total of 98 tracks to unlock in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Plucky Pass Beginnings from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Gang-Plank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Freezy Flake Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Shiveria: Town from Super Mario Odyssey * DK Summit from Mario Kart Wii * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) * A Boy and His Ludship from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Ludwig's Theme) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Funky Stadium from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Sunshine's Theme) * Stadium Theme from ''Mario Tennis Aces ''(Cassidy's Theme) * Electrodrome from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Jarod's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed '' * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Trap Tower from Sonic Mania Plus * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * Blue Sky from Sonic Jump Fever * Frozen Factory from Sonic Lost World * Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure * Cool Edge - Night from Sonic Unleashed * Ice Mountain from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Be Cool, Be Wild, and Be Groovy from Sonic Adventure * Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Egg Albatross from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dan's Theme) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Jacob M.'s Theme) * Park Avenue from ''Sonic Forces ''(Nick B.'s Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Hailey S.'s Theme)